Of Dragons and Ponies
by Roaring Hope
Summary: Equestria has settled down since Tirek's power-hungry raid and things in Ponyville are taking a turn for the better. Ever since Princess Twilight gained her new castle her and Spike have started to transition to a life of true royal living… and ruling, which comes with its own perks and curses. Meanwhile, a new pony has entered town, and he's not alone: he's got a dragon too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Newsflash!

Present Day Equestria: PonyVille

"….Princess….Celestia….Book…Spike…Don't….Stop….Don't know what you're doing… Spike… Spike!"

A crash and scrapping of wood sounded as the once peacefully sleeping Spike woke with a start. Upon getting tangled in his newly sewn royal blankie, the sound dragon was dreaming a lovely dream that involved a certain white and purple somepony and an extensive ball. He had just been getting to the good part where he was showing off his mustache-growing skills when the sudden commotion snapped him to full alertness.

"What? What's happening? Did dessert get cancelled?" The groggy voice sounded, toppling this way and that as slippery dragon legs carried him closer to his friend's fearful cries.

"….Book…. Danger…. Dragons…." The murmuring caused Spike to cock his head. He wondered what these seamlessly random words meant, figuring that whatever other world they were coming from, Twilight certainly didn't like where they were taking her.

"Twilight!"

With a start, the purple mare shook into wakefulness, her long neck straining against the pillows as her wide eyes darted around her surroundings.

"Woah. You look like you've seen Nightmare Moon!" Squeaked the dragon, standing now over the frazzled pony, his voice light, but his eyes full of growing worry.

"Spike? Where are we?" Twilight was visibly unnerved as she turned in the sheets, trying to see in the dim moonlight of their castle-fied room.

"Do you want specifics or general location….?" Spike's eyebrows rose as he watched as Twilight's face twisted somewhere between confusion and annoyance.

"Spike…"

"Okay, okay! Sorry. We're in your ah-mazing new castle-tree-house. You're in bed and it's 3AM…." Spike scratched the back of his neck. "You were having a bad dream. You started calling out… are you alright?"

Twilight let out a long breath, relief flooding her eyes as she shook her head at Spike. "No. I'm not. Or, I wasn't. Ugh!" She raised her head, looking through the sky-light above her bed. She started quietly counting the stars; it had become a habit of hers since she was a filly, a way to calm her nerves.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Spike ventured, sitting back on his haunches as he stared at his best friend.

"That's just it Spike. I want to, but it's not something I can put into words…" Sighing, Twilight rubbed a hoof over her temple. "It was more like a feeling. A warning. Then there was this terrible wailing…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry for waking you up with this Spike."

"Hey. I'm used to it." Spike paused, seeing that the mare didn't react to his slight joke.. "Aw come on Twilight, it was just a bad dream. See? Everything's fine."

Twilight let out a small sigh before looking up again at the moon. "I sure hope so Spike. I just wish my instincts told me other-wise."

"….Dragons….Burning…. Strange light… Toothless…. Toothless? Where are you? No! Toothless!"

The world seemed to tip backwards as the voice of Hiccup Haddock echoed across the expanse of darkness. He couldn't seem to open his eyes as he fell further and further. A feeling of dread and exhilaration took him over as he plummeted. The familiarity with flying on dragon-back taking hold of him but at the same time the unknown feeling of where or how he was in this predicament causing his hairs to stand on end.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Sounds like twigs breaking and loud flapping wind and debris hitting his face ultimately caused the young frightened male to finally open his eyes. There came a sea of light and dark greens and mixtures of browns as he felt himself gravitating toward the ground below.

"Ah! Ow! Gah! Ahhhh!" THUD!

A few minutes passed, with nothing but the sound of a distant bird-call and a strange thrumming in his ears. As the beams of sun-light tried to pierce his non-cooperating eyes the sound of hooves (many hooves) started to stir him into wakefulness.

"agh….Toothless?" Slowly the young Viking lifted his head. He felt like a ten pound oxen, that was how heavy it felt to lift his head even. "Ohh, what happened?" Hiccup blinked, confusion dripping his features as he managed to get into a sitting position.

When he finally realized that he was outside and not in his accustomed room the next few realizations occurred fairly quickly. One, he wasn't in Berk anymore. How did he know this? It was way too sun-shiny and warm. Two, he wasn't in his own body anymore. He knew this because when he tried to stand up he promptly fell back down again. Sure, he knew he had lost a leg in an epic dragon battle three years ago but he could manage to get up on his own two feet without this much trouble! However, that was when he noticed his legs.

Two skinny, fur-covered legs that happened to be light forest green and not the pale, noodle-y color he had always been accustomed to. And where there were supposed to be five toes were actually solid, lighter colored hooves. Like a horse…

A long pause and then he slapped himself.

"Alright Hiccup. You're obviously dreaming…. "He began to assure himself, his eyes looking around at his presumed 'dream world'. He was on a large hill-top, with one very large and very old tree towering over him.

After a while of sitting and shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his situation the now young gentle-mare turned his focus to actually standing up. He quickly picked up on how a pony walks, standing, with fair balance, on all fours as he proceeded to walk toward the higher point of the hill.

"I'm definitely not letting Ruffnut talk me into drinking before bed-time ever again… this is just…" He trailed off as the view from the hill took shape. "….completely extraordinary…"

The roof-tops and trails of Ponyville were laid out before him. His mind couldn't process what he was seeing as real, in dream world or out. Maybe he wasn't dreaming… maybe he was going insane. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Uhhh okay. We're going to go back over to the safe tree now." He stated quickly, eyes widening as he turned around faster than he intended. The extra weight of his new body caused him to lurch forward and fall promptly forwards. He landed face first in the soft grass, only to look up and see… Toothless?

"Bud? What…?" Hiccup shook his mane and hopped up, having to steady himself on the trunk of the tree with his 'hands' as he looked up toward the branches. It was Toothless alright, and, and was he sleeping?

"Toothless!"

The dragon gave a grunting growl before pointedly turning his body away from his master, his long tail whooshing off the leaves of a near-by branch as he got more comfortable.

"Really? Useless reptiles.. ! Agh! Get down right now Toothless! " He called up, his anger flaring as he looked around, as if wondering if there might be anyone else nearby that might hear him. He was highly self-conscious when it came to keeping Toothless inline. "Seriously! This is no time for a cat-nap!"

CRUNCH. The sound of a twig breaking not too far off caused Hiccup to turn his head. He looked down toward the other side of the hill to see a darkened forest. Silence fell as he stared down, his eyes becoming more and more uncertain. "Okay. Mysterious forest noises can we PLEASE have some cooperating here Toothless!" Looking back up at his dragon, Hiccup was surprised to see that he had disappeared. Oh great now this….-

A loud thump sounded from behind him, too fast for him to get ready for what happened next.

"Awwwhh gross! Okay! Okay! I get it! Can ya jus-" Hiccup flailed his hooves and feet at the playful dragon. The look on the beast's face was a mixture of payback and amusement as he backed off of the young pony.

He seemed to realize Hiccup was not exactly in his right mind (or, well, body), but given that he smelled the same as he did in Berk, there really wasn't much the dragon could decipher other than they were in a new, interesting place together.

"Okay… Now that hello's have been established…." Hiccup slowly rubbed the dragon slobber from his neck. "…Time to figure out where the Thor we are…" He looked down at himself before looking to Toothless, who was currently licking himself. "And why I'm not me anymore…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Party Crasher

"Gooooooood Morning Twilight!"

A platter of apples, hay and sugar cubes were arranged in an obscure smiley formation with an equally crooked smiling dragon on the other side of said breakfast plate.

A groggy-eyed Twilight looked up from her light slumber and let out a short yawn. "Thank you Spike… but what's the occasion?"

Spike lowered the plate and rose up one clawed finger. "Can't a loyal dragon do something nice for his royal Princess every once and a while without their needing to be a specific reason?"

"Well…" Twilight blinked and slowly shook her head, a smile returning to her face. "I guess not." She paused before noting a curious odor coming from somewhere further off. "Is something burning?"

Spike nearly dropped the platter all over the poor Alicorn in his rising panic. "Oh no! My oaty puffs!"

With that the purple reptile jumped off the bed and rushed out of the room, leaving a partially concerned Twilight in his wake.

"Whew. All safe and OH-so delicious." Spike licked his chomps as he brought a tray of steaming brown orbs to rest on the counter top.

Eyes closed in contentment, the baby dragon with his pink and white apron stood basking in his good deeds until suddenly a loud knocking came from the main entrance area.

Perhaps out of habit, the young dragon didn't think to change out of his ridiculous attire, still having it in his mind that he was opening the door of Twilight Sparkle's house and not a Princess' Castle.

"Coming!"

Jogging lightly to the large oaken doors, Spike pulled (with some effort) until he had it cracked enough to look outside. What he saw made his jaw sag.

About seven tall and well-trimmed armored ponies stood at attention along with one blue-eyed orange standing outside the line in-front with his head bowed. "Greetings your highness, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the noble and courageous Royal Guard, ready to serve and protect y-" He stopped as his gaze lifted, only to see the opposite of what he had been expecting.

"Uhhhhhhh" Spike fumbled for something to say, but the only thing he ended up professing was this. "Could I interest you guys in some Oaky Puffs?"

The armored pony, with his eye-brows raised, looked from the cheeky dragon to his comrades who in turn looked as if they had just walked in on a young filly's birthday bash than a royal Princess' humble abode.

"Flash Sentry?"

The voice broke the awkward silence, a voice belonging to none other than the royal heiress herself.

"Princess!" The gentle-pony exclaimed, his smile returning before he had a chance to compose himself. "Uhhh- I mean, Attention!" He ordered back to the others, who quickly reformed their positions in haste. "Princess Twilight Sparkle. It is my honor to present to you the Royal Guard. We come on orders of the Princesss' Celestia and Luna's decrees to offer up our services to aid you in your establishment of your kingdom of Ponyville." Head bowing, Flash waited in earnest for the stumped Twilight's response.

Spike backed slowly toward the purple mare and hesitantly nudged her. "Twilight. They're all waiting… Say something!" He whispered urgently, tail coiling as he looked, somewhat fearfully, back at the crowd of able-bodied ponies.

"Spike I know they're waiting." She clenched her teeth and smiled, trying to seem composed when she really wasn't. "Why are they waiting?" Her voice rose an octave as she looked quickly to Spike, who gave her a look. "You're the Princess! Shouldn't you know? Isn't this your area of expertise?" He winced away when he saw the Alicorn giving him a death glare before chuckling nervously.

"Princess?" Flash Sentry's voice stirred the two back to the situation as the older pony came to stand infront of them both. "Does our presence here displease you?" His eyes looked weary and his stance became less royal and more like an awkward pony getting ready to ask out his special-somepony.

"No! I mean…" Twilight straightened herself and put on a face of calm. Spike's eyebrows rose. That was impressive. "I am honored that you're here. I apologize for my lack of… um, preparedness. It's just that I….we… weren't expecting you?"

The gentle-pony seemed at a loss for words as he stared back at his party. "I… I am confused. Didn't Princess Celestia send you word of our arriving?" He looked back at the mare, taking off his armored helmet before whispering something back at one of the front ponies. When he looked back Twilight and Spike were having another heated conversation.

"What do you mean you didn't get any message!" Twilight chided, rounding on Spike as his arms extended up high over his shoulders. "Wouldn't I have given you one if I had!" He rebuked, scratching his head. "Especially a letter as important as this! I… I don't know how I didn't get it…" Spike frowned deeply before awkwardly turning to look at Flash Sentry, who was composed once again.

"No matter. The message could have just been lost in the air. It isn't uncommon for dragon magic to whig out every once and a while…" Flash gave a knowing and apologetic look to the purple dragon, whose face was not so purple anymore.

"My magic doesn't 'whig o-'!" Spike started to growl but was quickly silenced by Twilight who stepped infront of the baby dragon. She chuckled quickly and waved her hoof. "Accidents happen!" She looked back at Spike. "Right Spike?" She hoped he got the message, but he only huffed quietly and noded.

"Alright then. Well, like I said Princess. We are at your service. Just tell me where you want me and my ponies and we will be out of your hay." He smiled, bowing his head once more. All the while Twilight looked as if she were fighting panic and amusement all at the same time.

"Oh you're not in my hay at all." She giggled before abruptly clearing her throat. "If you all could just wait half an hour I will certainly do just that. I must speak with my…." She trailed off just as a blur of assorted colors passed by not too far over-head. "Rainbow Dash!"

Everypony looked startled at the sudden out-burst and even more so when a crashing rainbow mare entered the scene.

"Ow…." A frazzled Rainbow Dash floated awkwardly out of the neighboring tree she had zig-zagged into and looked about ready to murder whoever distracted her precise flying skillz.

Galloping quickly to the cyan pony Twilight lifted a hoof off the ground and lowered her ears. "Sorry!" She mouthed before swinging back around to look at the rest of the company. Spike looked on with a look of half-amusement, though he was still feeling sour about the 'whig' comment..

"What's the big ide-! Oh…" Rainbow started to yell but then stopped when she saw the plated ponies all standing there. "Oh man! Are we under attack? What are they all doing here?" She flew up quickly as if checking for signs of danger before looking back at the now confused soldiers.

"Rainbow Dash. Of course we're not under attack!" She laughed awkwardly before glaring quietly up at her. "Just get down here. Please." She tried to be as polite as possible but she was running off three hours of sleep, so it wasn't easy.

"Then what are they-" The aggressive pony started to argue but her mouth was shushed by a hoof as she landed beside her friend. "Ommhmmhmmffhh!" Rainbow spat, her patience thinning as Twilight removed the barrier from her pursed lips. "Twilight. What in blazes is going on here? And…" She paused, sniffing the air with a look of confusion. "Is something burning?"

"They're supposed to be lightly toasted!" The yell came from within the house, followed by an audible huff of annoyance.

"Wha?" Rainbow looked more confused than annoyed now, but let Twilight speak. Finally.

"I need you to gather up the rest of the crew. We have a bit of a problem…" She whispered, glancing back at Flash Sentry who gave a goofy wave before turning back to his group. "Do you think either of the others knows how to command a mini-army?"

"Now everypony just calm yerselves… I'm sure Princess Celestia had a good reason sending these here guard here…." The orange mare with the southern accent began to say but was pointedly interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"OHHHH I KNOW! CELESTIA WANTED TO THROW A SLUMBER PARTY SO SHE INVITED HER GUARDS OVER AS A SURPRISE! OHH I JUST LOVE SURPRISE SLUMBER PARTIES EEEEE HEHEHE!" Hopping around the round table in the large throne room one Pinkie Pie lit up the room with even more agitation than it already had.

"PAH-LEASE! A slumber-party? These are ROYAL GUARD SOLIDERS we're talking about here! They don't have time to sleep!" Rainbow Dash snorted, gaining a glare from AppleJack.

"That is the most reediculous thang I've ever heard! How do ya expect em to do their job without some shut-eye?"

"Well /I/ for one think them being here is absolutely DIVINE!" The white beauty known as Rarity started to say, tossing her mane back before looking toward the doors. "They must have been sent here to spice up the royal palace. I mean, what good is a castle and a princess without someponies to guard it? Some handsome ponies at that.."

"Well I think…" Fluttershy, the quietest of all the arguing ponies, started to say but was interrupted.

"Do you think any of them will let me wear their shiny armor? OHHHHH I WANNA WEAR THE SHINEST ARMOUR AND GO AROUND ALL OF PONYVILLE LIKE-" She jumped up on the table and struck a pose much like what you might see a faithful knight look like before going into battle. "FEAR NOT CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE YOUR LIVES ARE IN GOOD HOOVES! EVIL-DOERS BEWARE I HAVE THIS REALLY POINTY STICK-SPEAR WITH YOUR NAME ON IT AND I KNOW HOW TO USE ITT!" Swinging out a random spear nopony there knew where she had gotten it from; Pinkie looked about ready to stab poor Fluttershy before one pony crashed her hooves down on the table and said…

"ENOUGH!"

Five pairs of pony eyes looked to the head of the table to see Twilight Sparkle with her head raised high and her magical horn glowing a faint violet. She let out a short, calming breath before settling back down again.

"Listen. I know this is all new and exciting, but we must maintain order. That is actually why I called you all here… " The purple mare explained, letting her gaze fall on everypony there. She turned to Spike who was sitting a foot too short in his concrete chair. Twilight gave him an endearing look before magicking up a set of three thick-bound books to serve as a booster seat for him.

"Well gee Twi, what do'ya expect us ponies to do? We hardly know anythang about royalty cept what we hear from yous." Apple started, her freckled face glowing in concern as she looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, I would have to agree with AJ on this one. I for one don't know jack about running the royal guard." Dash sent a look to AppleJack that said 'no offence' before cocking her head toward the door. "Don't they have a 'superior officer' they report to that tells them all what they need to do?"

"That would have been Shining Armour, but it's not like we can call him down here every time something like this needs to be settled." Twilight sighed. "No. We need to figure out what to do with them without Shining's help. But I know that I can't do this alone." She said with determination, brushing her wings together nervously before continuing. "Celestia meant for us to rule this new kingdom together- with the friendship we share. Besides, I don't care if none of you are officially considered royal to the throne, you all might as well be because we've all grown as close together as a family over these past years. I wouldn't pick any other ponies in all of equestria to take your place. And that's a promise girls."

The whole room seemed to glow a little brighter in the morning light seeping in through the tall stained windows. Each pony stood a little taller as they all looked around at another, just basking in the strength of their friendship.

"Alright. So here's what I thought we could do…" Twilight began, the first official royal business of Ponyville being discussed by the ponies that made up the elements of harmony.

"I wanted to say congratulations before I left." The deep voice of Flash Sentry spoke in the emptying throne room, minutes after the royal decrees concerning the guard and it's positions throughout Ponyville stood accepted by all present. "If it hadn't been for you, all would have been lost… You really are worthy of your royal title."

Twilight Sparkle bowed her head, a small smile forming as she watched her friends talking amongst themselves a few feet off. "I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends. But, thank you Flash." She turned her head, held high in her appreciation. "And are you planning to stay with the others or are you needed back in Canterlot?" She hoped he couldn't hear the edge of disappointment in her voice.

"My orders were to escort these seven ponies here and make sure they keep in accordance with your laws…" He trailed off but quickly noticed Twilight's change in demeanor. "Which will take a week or so…. I wouldn't want to come back with a hasty report now would I?" He chuckled, drawing his hoof over the marble floor before smiling gently at the young mare.

"No. We wouldn't want that." Twilight agreed, a solemn smile gracing her features before turning to see her royal advisors coming her way.

"Mighty fine men ya got there Flash Sentry sir." AppleJack flashed a toothy grin, Rainbow Dash following toot sweet with a mini loop-dee-loop. "yeah! Nopony's going to be messing with our town now!"

"I feel so protected already. I could just faint from all this…" Rarity began, twirling in place before promptly falling 'accidentally' in Flash Sentry's chest. "Gallantry!"

"So Ponyville's got a bunch of trained watch dogs. Big deal. It's not like we've survived without them over the past, oh, three years?" Spike chipped, keeping his voice low so only the few ponies around him could hear. Pinkie Pie was one of them. "THREE YEARS AND TWO-HUNDRED-TWENTY-FIVE DAYS TO BE EXACT!" Smiling broadly, the pink mare jumped up and down while Fluttershy stared sympathetically at the baby dragon.

"Oh Spike. It won't be so bad. We all know Ponyville wouldn't be near as protected without you and your dragon prowess." She closed her eyes when Spike gave her a shy grin. "Gee Fluttershy. Thank you!"

"Spike!" Twilight called gently, causing the purple dragon to start. "Oh! Sorry! I gotta go!" Scampering to a stop next to the alicorn, Spike was in high spirits now that he was being shown some appreciation. The next words Twilight said however made his gills droop. "Would you mind showing Flash to the barracks?" She smiled toward Flash, who was half-busy trying to keep Rarity from toppling him over from her fainting spells.

"Aw, come on Twilight! He's a big pony! Don't you think he can find his own way? This really isn't that big of a castle.."

"Spike…"

"Plus there are signs pointing exactly where to-"

"SPIKE!"

"Oh alright! But if he calls my magic out again I am not responsible for whatever happens after that!" Spike hissed, throwing his nose up in the air before stalking over to wait at the door. "Mr. Know-it-All might be the spokes-pony of Canterlot but he definitely isn't when it comes to the dragons and their magic!"

An hour or so later passed and Princess Twilight and her friends were out in the square getting some late lunch at Oat's Diner. The air was peaceful and content for the most part until a distant commotion could be heard coming from the west-ward side of town.

"What in Equestria?" Applejack was the first to speak up as all pony heads present turned to see a herd of bodies descending fast into the square.

"EVERY PONY FOR THEMSELVES!"

The six ponies were all up and on alert as the chaos raced past them on every side. Pegasi flew over-head, one so panicked she ran into the side of an over-hanging sign!

"Cherry! What's everypony running from?" Rainbow Dash yelled, rushing toward her fallen Cloudsdale friend to help her up.

"Dark…..Darkness!" The mare whimpered before burying her head in her hooves.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash shrugged her shoulders at her friends before flying up to get a better view.

"I don't see anything….- wait! No! There's a…..a….." Eyes widening, Rainbow Dash spun back around and swooped infront of the other five ponies. "I think we might need to ask Celestia for a few more soldiers…ones that can fly specifically…"

"Princess Twilight! Princess Twilight!" A voice called from the way Rainbow had scoped, the blue tuffs upon his helmet scorched and his white mane blackened. "We've lost three ponies to some…some beast! I think… I think it's a dragon!" The soldier gasped for breath as he collapsed infront of the six mares.

"Three? Come on girls!" Twilight immediately fell into action as she looked determinedly toward the place the distant yelling was coming from.

"No! Wait!" The stallion coughed, there was pleading in his eyes. "Don't go. It's too dangerous… " He shook his mane before saying these last words. "Flash Sentry….. he's dead."


End file.
